


The Evil King

by MagdalenaLouise



Series: Poetry in Prythain [7]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 18:13:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14242965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagdalenaLouise/pseuds/MagdalenaLouise
Summary: This is my takeon about the king of Hybern and his motives. So this is his story.





	The Evil King

The Hybern king

Of the isle Hybern I am king  
and war and slavery I will bring  
on Prythain and the humans.  
For 500 years I was fuming  
about a lost cause and a changed world.  
But change will come so head my word.  
Hybern allied with Spring Court,  
Rask, Monstsere and Vallahan for our shared worths.  
Humans are to be chattel and slaves  
as they lack magic and go to early graves.  
But there were faeries who fought their own kind  
and their feeble hearts made them blind.  
We are entitled as High Fae  
to enslave them who are to die.  
So we the loyalists were defeated  
by a human and faerie alliance. We retreated  
and on our victory was cheated.  
The human Jurian seduced Clythia  
who was sister to my famous general  
Amarantha. She told them our secrets  
and the Alliance used that with neatness.  
Clythia was tortued and killed by Jurian  
as she was no longer useful. That reason  
I could easily understand  
and it Amarantha's fury fanned.  
Prythain was our biggest obstacle  
and its High Lords so obstinate  
about the humans rights.  
They almost all chose to fight  
against our just cause. They were responsible  
so that our final victory was impossible.  
Jurian was killed by Amarantha  
and she and I repeated our mantra  
that humans were possessions.  
So the victors called that obsessions  
and they didn't let us negotiate  
and chose our own fate  
of how the new world was to be  
and we were told to set our slaves free.  
We killed every single human in Hybern  
and that were all that they earned.  
The last insult was that Wall  
built to stop us faeries all  
from crossing to the deep South  
that was the humans new home and out  
with all faeries from the human realms.  
How the southern faeries whelmed  
in rage and despair. For myself I started  
to think, study more magic and plan.  
Hybern's trade routes South ran  
but were now cut of.  
As I was Hybern's boss  
my people were silent about that loss.  
I didn't made new ones  
and our wealth sank like stones.  
As time went by and polished the bones  
of humans that made up my throne  
I started to hunt for the Cauldron.  
That one had for millenia been gone.

A hundred years ago I sent out agents and spies  
to all courts and faerie realms to the past praise  
and talk about it like a lost golden age.  
They spoke about me as a wise sage  
who rememberd and could bring it back.  
To do that we had to the Wall attack  
and remove it and bring the humans back  
into their old fold  
when they did as we told.  
I was so very clever and sly  
and personally instructed every spy.  
My people rememberd the glorious past  
and willingly did as I asked  
or rather commanded them to prepare  
for our Attor legion would soon take to air.  
Amarantha I saved for Prythain  
and she had a own plan  
as she took my book of spells  
and made the High Lords wells  
of powers dry up. She deceived  
them for fifty years and achieved  
their ruling system cleave  
and them with a High Queen leave.  
They each had to bow and behave  
and act as her willing slave.  
Their old power they did crave  
and some where fools and brave.  
She knew how to crush and kill  
and tortued them to her fill.  
What a fine example she sat  
for those on my vision had spat.  
I found a young priestess in exile  
and my ideas made her smile.  
Brannagh and Dagdan knew my plans  
and were eager to bloody their hands.  
Amarantha wanted the Lord of Spring  
and if I only knew what trouble that should bring!  
He said no and said some things not so wise  
and I told her a clever way to do vice.  
Invite them as a excuse to a masked ball  
and glue the masks permanent to them all!  
I still hunted for the Cauldron and she ruled  
Prythain and its High Lords severly schooled.  
The High Lord of Night Rhysand she made her  
whore and he did made her purr.  
Tamlin lost his chance of freedom  
and had to his Spring Court abandon.  
But hehad played a secret game  
and had managed to a foolish human girl tame.  
So out of love she went to Amarantha's Court  
to free him and thought it worth  
her sure death. Stupid humans can us suprise  
and my dear Amarantha bored was unwise  
to made a bargain about to set Tamlin free.  
That girl Feyre turned out to be  
a big problem. She survived to trials  
and I sent a messenger to cross the miles  
between the two islands to warn  
so my planning wasn't to come to harm.  
He was assured that all was in hand  
and went back to my land.  
That girl solved Amarantha's curse  
and for my plans all the worse.  
What a waste that she was killed  
but interesting that the High Lords willed  
Feyre back to life as an immortal.  
Some possibiltes that gave had me chortle.  
The Attor brought back my book and Jurian's remnants  
in that ring and fingerbone pendants. 

I found the Cauldon but it was crippled  
with its feet carved of and wrath rippled  
as I saw. I found it in a frozen lake  
and tons of ice I had to break.  
So I was of to hunt for its feet  
as for to full in power it had to be complete.  
My spies found that I should look at the temples  
across the world and migh leave them in shambles.  
I told Ianthe to go to Spring  
so I might learn some useful thing.  
Tamlin was supposed to marry his savior  
and Ianthe drilled her in behavior.  
Rhysand turned up to steal the bride  
who with that bargin was to him tied.  
I sent a small force to Cersere  
to plunder their temple as it was clear  
that the missing foot was there.  
They killed the priestesses and tore  
through the holy trove  
and found what I needed.  
Ianthe her ideas in Tamlin seeded.  
As the Cauldron now has whole  
I put in it Amarantha's ring with Jurian's soul  
and his bone and he was brought back again.  
It was clear that after 500 years his brain  
must have maddenend. That was good  
for then he less of a problem would  
be. Far easier for me to control  
and he listenend as I told him of his role  
to seduce the human Queens with tales  
of eternal life and youth and forever rule.  
All they had to do were to side with me  
and pledge their armies. They listened with glee.  
Rhysand took Feyre away for good  
and Tamlin was furious and frantic. That did  
the trick for him to listen to my priestess.  
People were like pawns as I played chess  
and this was planned for more  
than 100 years. But Amarantha's former whore  
planned to stop me. He sent the Queens letters.  
I wished the High Lords were still in fetters.  
Rhysand had started to search for the Book  
of Breathings and his spymaster betook  
himself of to the human lands  
to infiltrate the royal palace in the sands.  
I was happy to provide a barrier  
and Jurian was the carrier  
of our messages. In return he wanted  
Miryam back as she him haunted.  
The Cauldron said she was alive  
and to find her he did strive.  
The Queens agreed to work with me  
and agreed to ignore Rhysand's plea.  
Rhysand instead visited Summer  
and played Tarquin like a mummer  
as he stole his part of the Book.  
Tamlin gave in to Ianthe's urging  
and our alliance was soon emerging.  
What he wanted was simple  
just his bride back so not to remain single  
and that bargain was to be broken.  
My demands were said outspoken  
that he would let my army enter his territory  
and use it as a base. He was worried  
for his people but I promised falsely  
not to touch them. For him it would be costly  
to try to break our own bargain.  
Tamlin also had to harken  
and agree to that Feyre was to work  
for me if the Night Court found the Book.  
A child of all the Courts  
she would have powers of all sorts.  
I told the Queens to meet Rhysand  
and they were winnowed to the land  
of Feyre's family. They were to demand  
proofs of that there was good in his land.  
I learnt Feyre was there to.  
I told the Attor what to do  
to fly to the Wall and take who  
you all know. It flew  
but was dumped in Hybern with shredded wings.  
So they had tortured it to learn things.  
It didn't knew very much  
but it was an insult and taken as such.  
The girl escaped and I had to wait  
maybe I could use Rhysand as bait.  
That I decided and tried  
but the soldiers I sent died.  
A very difficult female to catch  
but I would get her at last. 

The Queens told me about a secret city  
named Velaris that was very pretty  
and full of light and music. There was the Rainbow  
a place with artists that with paints glow.  
They wouldn't tell me about Feyre's sisters  
but Ianthe told me in whispers  
who they were and where they lived.  
I planned to make them very longlived  
by putting them in my Cauldron and they would be Fae.  
The Queens wanted to know  
it were safe so I had to show  
them. The sisters had to be strong willed  
to survive the transformation or be killed.  
One Queen had her own game played  
and gave away the Book. She was flayed  
by the Attor as punishment and tortured.  
To send Rhysand a message some units were ordered  
to attack Velaris. They were to slaughter  
and destroy buildings with laughter.  
All the soldiers I sent died but what annoyed  
me was that Feyre took my Attor and toyed  
with it like a cat with a mouse before the kill.  
A small sacrifice as I fetched her sisters  
to Hybern for now Rhysand must strike.  
I made my trap and he wouldn't like  
the result. So the Night Court were caught  
and how against my enchantment Feyre fought.  
It turned out that she was mated  
to Rhysand and said some illfated  
things to Tamlin. But I had her sisters  
brought in and the Queens watched  
with hunger. The Night Court was splotched  
with blood from shreaded wings and that arrow  
in an Illyrian chest with bloodbane in the marrow.  
I told my guards to put the prettiest in first  
and that made Tamlin curse  
and try to stop me. I held him with magic  
and Lucien when he tried to be drastic.  
Feyre pleaded and thought it was tragic  
that her sisters would be made immortal.  
The girl was put in and the result made me chortle.  
I told the Queens to watch as it was done  
and they stared as one.  
The Cauldron turned and she came out  
and she was fae and her sister made a shout  
in anger and grief. I let Lucien go  
and the Queens started to crow  
how they would live for ever.  
He gave her his coat whatever  
I told them to put in that hellcat  
and she fought against it like a brat  
who didn't liked my gift.  
But at last she was lift  
up and in the water tossed  
but even then she opposed  
and pointed at me with a hand  
and a look that she promised to have me banned.  
I hissed to my guards to put her under  
and they had better not to blunder.  
She to was successfully turned  
and was angry when she learned  
that Lucien was her sisters mate.  
I told the Queens it might be their fate  
to also have a faerie lord as mate.  
That words they ate and almost started a fight  
over who of them that should get in first. 

What happened then wasn't my plan  
as Rhysand first tried to bargain  
but Feyre then started to scream  
and pulled her hair to the extreme.  
She unleashed some light and backed away  
from Rhysand and to Tamlin make her way.  
She told us that he had forced  
her and now she wanted to be divorced.  
She told Tamlin that she didn't want  
the Night Court dead just let them go to junt.  
She made that a part of the bargain  
and to that Tamlin gave in.  
For me it didn't matter as I had the girl  
and I felt the Book. I had seen her powers whirl  
and I knew I had caught a pearl.  
Pity about that blond female that drew a knife  
at me. She could have made nice as a wife.  
Feyre told me to break the bond  
and Rhysand pleaded no as he was not fond  
of that prospect. She knelt at my throne  
and I did it and felt shaken in my bones.  
To break a bargain comes with a prize  
and that is seldom something nice.  
I took away the lock of their powers  
as next time I would take them lower  
than now. And somehow despite my wards  
they took Feyre's sisters and winnowed out. Against records  
was this as I spewed my wrath at the guards  
and Jurian. Why didn't they grab my ace cards  
that were the sisters and what about the wards?  
And what about my trumph card the Book?  
Somehow the Night Court it took  
and then Feyre gave me a steely look.  
Your misstake she said and promised  
to lit our pyres. Such drama but she was honest.  
I told Tamlin to bring her back when  
the Book was found but until then  
they should go home. I was not amused  
and my ego was a bit bruised  
that a girl had played me so  
but for now there where other matters to  
see. So Tamlin winnowed them to Spring  
but soon over that I would be king.  
The first Queen went into the Cauldron  
and it was the youngest of them.  
She elbowed and pushed to be first in line  
but what came up from the water was not fine.  
A young woman went in and as a old crone  
with wrinkles emerged. In a shrill tone  
she asked what was wrong  
as we stared the whole throng.  
She was fae but her skin was wrinkled  
and in old liver marks sprinkled.  
Something was wrong with the Cauldron  
and I realized what was wrong.  
That hellcat sister had drawn from its power  
so it was now a bit lower.  
The crone hissed and did glower  
as she did angrily vower  
to find Nesta and have revenge  
for her stolen youth. What stench  
from her rotten teeth and breath  
there was no beauty left.  
The other Queens refused to go in  
and looked in horror at her wrinkled skin.  
I should have to hunt Nesta down  
if she only had in the cauldron drowned.  
What were it with these Archeron sisters  
that they made in my plan blisters?  
I thought with a heavy frown  
that they made me look like a clown  
instead for a king.  
First Feyre and then Nesta trouble bring  
what about the second one that little thing.  
She seemed like a meek mouse  
but if I only had left them in their house.  
That trio of sisters were trouble  
as they would knife me to snubble.  
I sent the Queen back to their castle  
for here they were a hassle. 

So Feyre was back in Spring  
so Ianthe was sent a thing  
to put in her food  
as it would do her magic no good.  
I told Tamlin that I would send some  
emissaries to his home.  
Brannagh and Dagdan were to go  
and Jurian should to.  
They were to study that Wall  
to find holes that would make it fall.  
To gather information and split  
the Court. To do that they were fit  
my niece and nephew as they were  
daemati. That they where that didn't occur  
to Tamlin as he was not very bright  
but at least he would be useful in a fight.  
No that girl Feyre was the one to watch  
to make sure she didn't made of.  
Their visit were cut short  
and I had a terrible rapport  
about that Feyre had them killed.  
And as daemati she willed  
Ianthe to tell the Spring Court about  
torture and fear and the worth  
of Tamlin's reputation fell short.  
I had Ianthe and Jurian collected  
and in Ianthe's mind I detected  
Feyre's meddling. I took away what I could  
and put in some shields as she should  
help me catch Feyre. She told me about  
that trap to catch a Suriel  
who wanted a robe or a meal  
so I made a tracking spell  
to sound like a warning bell.  
She was of to hunt  
and I wondered if she would pull of the stunt.  
I saw how the Spring Court fell  
and for Tamlin it must be like hell  
that his beloved had planned it all.  
I still had to destroy the Wall  
and wondered why my allies on the Continent  
and the human Queens had gone silent.  
I used my fleeting spell to destroy Velaris ward  
and sent my Twin Ravens towards  
Rhysand's beloved library to take  
Nesta at last. It was time to break  
out from her that stolen power.  
After that with her I wouldn't bother.  
They killed my Ravens and that was a loss  
but now it was the time to the sea cross.  
My fleet landed in Tamlin's ports  
and my men deserved some sport.  
Adriata was built up again  
but all Tarquin's hard work was in wain  
as I sent some ships there with men to entertain  
themselves. I made a small illusion  
if Rhysand should make an intrusion  
in that battle. Tarquin was unprepared  
so there was slaughter and none spared  
but Rhysand turned up with his legions.  
Illyrians fights like demons  
but I had a lock on his power  
so he the whole fleet had to scour.  
I wasn't there in person  
but we had quite the conversation.  
So he was mocked by me and the crew  
but he was calm for is was nothing new.  
I talked about his mate  
but he didn't take that bait.  
He struck with power like a javelin  
and my illusion was unraveling.  
At last he asked why this war  
and said why and what Hybern fought for.  
They didn't listen to us Loyalists  
but we would have back ours with fists.  
So be aware of the risk!  
Then he turned the boat to mist.  
I had made my point and knew he called  
for the High Lords to meet.  
I should send Tamlin to spy and then bleat  
to me about what was said.  
I was always planning ahead  
and always every fact read.

So the meeting in secret was held  
and I did my Cauldron wield  
and the Wall came down.  
This war will be renown  
as the restoration of our High Fae's rights  
so best pick the right side to fight.  
I brought more men to Tamlin's territory  
and they were eager to be glory.  
Tamlin returned but he didn't had much news  
more than most High Lords had choose  
to fight. A part of my army was marshing  
towards Summer Court ready for harming  
them. Some untrained nobles needed  
experience of battle as they were pigheaded.  
I had a rapport that the whole army  
was defeated. My eyes were stormy  
but in numbers my forces were superior  
so let the Allies be culled to be more inferior.  
I had studied maps and and cloaked  
my forces with the Cauldron and joked  
about how we were to have some sport.  
Some silly robed humans of some sort  
of faerieloving cult walked into our camp  
to us worship. I would let them out in the ramp  
so a rack was constructed and they were strung  
up to be tortued and beaten. We let them hung  
and some pleaded and other screamed.  
One renounced his faith. It was nice to be esteemed  
and we played some more fun.  
Ianthe took two soldiers and left on a hum  
to catch Feyre. My second and larger army was  
of to attack Winter but by some faux pas  
they all fell in battle. The Allies should  
by now be drained in strength and magic as it stood.  
That was good but one night Nesta scried  
and saw the Cauldron. It saw her and lied  
and seduced Elain and it kidnapped her to my camp.  
In my tent she suddenly appeared in the light of a lamp.  
One Archeron sister of three and just  
the one I didn't need. I had her thrust  
up in steel and spells and left to mull  
what to do. In my camp was a glorification  
of what was to come as the final battle was upon  
us. Seated up on my throne many toasts  
were drank to me. There were jokes and boasts  
who would kill any survivors when we won.  
Who would with Morrigan or Viviane had fun. 

I felt an instrusion in my camp and for sure  
Feyre had used Ianthe's face to lure  
her way in to save her sister.  
Azriel was with her and shadows whispered  
in his ears. They took of together all three  
but I chased them with Naga hounds and glee.  
Rhysand's mate had came to me  
and now she would never be free.  
How he would rage and panic as I held  
her as he was felled.  
I shot an arrow with a bow  
at Feyre and I heard how  
she and Azriel in panic yelled.  
Suddeny their rank swelled  
with Tamlin as he killed my Naga dogs  
but that shouldn't even the odds.  
But Feyre grow wings and took flight  
and let out a brust of white light  
so again my wards were severed.  
As they had against the wards hovered  
I called for arrows but a blue shield covered  
them. So she made a hole and they sailed  
out and Tamlin to. So he had me failed  
and was a traitor and would pay for that  
and for the Archeron sisters what  
was punishment enough for all insults  
they had committed to me. The results  
would be personal and horrible  
as I would sack their home and terrible  
kill all they loved or destroy it.  
All humans would feel my bit.  
But somehow they had winnowed away  
all humans so the sisters held sway  
among the High Lords. But we plundered  
their home and every encountered human suffered.  
And the final battle dawned and somehow  
three Ancients had joined their show.  
They killed and slew and I lost men  
but I used the Cauldron again  
and killed thousands and one Ancient  
but somehow the name Archeron was hellbent  
to trouble me. A great armada turned up  
assembled by the sister's father. My backup  
fleet was thuse engaged and Jurian was also a betrayer.  
Then I felt Nesta close to the Cauldron  
so I took her father as a precaution.  
I found the Weaver and she preened  
at my compliment and it seemed  
her reputation was exaggerated as she  
was an easy kill. I found Nesta and with glee  
presented her father and talked about  
his daugthers changed circumstances. No doubt  
that they all loved eachother. So I killed him  
and Nesta struck and it was impressive to take in  
but I winnowed away. Then Cassian stepped in  
and I gave in to play with swords for fun  
and toyed a bit with both of them.  
So they kissed and prepared to die  
and I had to sigh as they said good bye  
and called for my power to end this.  
A girl stepped out from a shadow with a hiss  
and a dagger was rammed in my neck.  
It was Elain some had come to pay back  
for her family. Nesta took over and my head  
was sawed of. My dreams for the furture were dead  
and so was I. All beacause of humans  
that must have some secrets  
like love and kindness  
and trust and the will to do good.  
I never learnt but maybe I should?


End file.
